Rutina
by lenore4love
Summary: Para todo mundo, Gintoki y Kagura son la estampa perfecta de padre e hija. Sin embargo Shimpachi podría contradecir esta teoría, para él, ese par eran mas bien como un matrimonio novato que no sabe que diablos está haciendo con su vida. OneShot


RUTINA

Para todo aquel que conocía la dinánimca de los tres integrantes del Yorozuya y de la autonombrada familia Sakata, podrían decir que efectivamente el trio actuaba bajo una especie de rutina comica familiar. Gintoki interpretando al padre de familia, Shimpachi intercalando el rol de madre y hermano mayor cuando era necesario y finalmente Kagura con el papel de hermana pequeña caprichosa y de vez en vez, rebelde. Aunque tampoco podía faltar la mascota que terminaba de alegrar los días de la familia Sakata, Sadaharu no tenía que esforzarse en lo absoluto por llenar ese lugar.

Nadie contradecía esta imagen que tenían del Yorozuya puesto que solían verlos siempre a los tres metidos en algún lío poniendo en escena esa rutina domestica. Sin embargo Shimpachi sí que podía objetar. Él, a pesar del afecto fraternal que tenía por Kagura y Gintoki, uno que alcanzaba incluso el mismo nivel de amor que le tenía a su propia hermana, podía desmentir el hecho de que la dinámica bajo el techo de los Sakata fuera meramente la de una familia feliz. A veces era mas bien como la de... ¿Cómo decirlo?... un matrimonio desastroso de recien casados que no saben que diablos están haciendo con su vida, y él, Shimpachi era como el cuñado entrometido, el que por alguna extraña razón terminaba envuelto en las riñas nupciales.

Por supuesto, no era que Kagura y Gintoki estuvieran envueltos en una relación amorosa o romántica ni nada parecido, era solamente que su rutina mas de una vez le hacía relacionarlos con esa idea.

Todo comenzaba desde las primeras horas de la mañana. Kagura como era bien sabido dormía en el closet con Sadaharu, los dos sabían compactarse perfectamente para dormir en un lugar tan estrecho, sin embargo, a veces cuando Kagura tenía uno de sus repentinos ataques de insomnio terminaba colándose en la habitación de Gintoki y tras unos minutos de dimes y viretes ella terminaba haciendose paso en el futón del peliplata para caer profundamente dormida.

Para Shimpachi ya no era raro abrir la puerta corredera y encontrar a Kagura practicamente encima de Gintoki, por lo menos si su pierna cruzando las de Gintoki y su brazo en la cara de este. El peliplata por su parte siendo aplastado por los miembros de la pelirroja, se las apañaba durante la noche para acomodarse, dormir y aguantar las patadas y puñetazos que la chica seguramente suelta mientras duerme.

-Buenos días, hora de levantarse- les anuncia Shimpachi dando palmaditas para despertarlos.

Recordaba la primera vez que los encontró así, Kagura extendida sobre el futón, Gintoki a su lado con el codo de ella en la cara pero su mano en el estomago de la pelirroja como si hubiera confundido su barriga con su almohada. El adolescente había puesto el grito en el cielo y casi corre a la policia para levantar una orden de arresto contra Gintoki. Después se dio cuenta de que efectivamente solo dormían de la manera mas inocente posible.

-Ya escuchaste, hora de levantarse- mascullaba Gintoki con el brazo de Kagura impidiendole hablar bien.

-Levantate- respondía la adormilada Kagura sin dignarse a mover un solo músuculo.

-No puedo si no me dejas- rebatía el peliplata.

-Shimpachi, levantáme- apuntó Kagura con los ojos todavía cerrados; el castaño suspiró cansinamente.

-No lo haré. Levantense ustedes y desayunen que tenemos trabajo que hacer- les ordenó finalmente.

-Ugh, cierto, el desayuno. Te toca prepararlo- demandó el samurai.

-Mentira, es tu turno- acusó Kagura.

-No evadas tu responsabilidad, es tu turno- regañó Gintoki por fin moviendose solo para discutir acerca de a quien le tocaba cocinar.

-Hazlo tú hazlo tú hazlo tú- chillaba la joven rodando en la cama enredandose en la frazada hasta quedar como un rollo de sabanas y asomando sus ojos solamente para mirar fijamente a Gintoki. -Anda, cocina tú- dijo con una voz todavía mas infantil y casi suplicante que hizo que el otro arrugara notablemente el entrecejo y suspirara en un signo de derrota.

-Bien, pero tu lavas los platos- dijo y ella asintió felizmente con la cabeza aun dentro de su rollo de frazadas.

-¡Y sal de ahí!- dijo por ultimo Gin-san tomando cada extremo de la cobija y jalándola viendo rodar a la chica por el suelo que reía como una tonta. Tras esto Gintoki salió de la habitación y Kagura corrió tras él, ambos en pijama discutiendo acerca del menú de esa mañana.

Shimpachi solo daba un profundo resoplido siguiéndolos. Así comenzaba el día.

A veces cuando no había un trabajo fijo o esperaraban perezosamente en la sala de estar a que llegara un cliente, era testigo de esas pequeñas discusiones hogareñas en las que de nuevo quedaba como el invitado incomodo. Solían ser nimiedades que terminaban en violentas discusiones, como quién sacaba a pasear al perro, quién no volvía a poner la tapa del tubo de la pasta dental, quién había tomado los bocadillos especiales de la alacena sin permiso, quien no doblaba bien las toallas, porque dejaban cabellos en la barra de jabón y un sinfín de cosas mas. La discusión de esa tarde era:

-¡¿Porqué viste el capitulo del _dorama_ sin mi!?- una indignada Kagura espetaba cuando se dio cuenta de que la grabación del programa iba mas adelantada que la ultima vez que lo vieron.

-Ah... no sé... puede que hubiera empezado a reproducirse mientras no estabas- comenzó a decir Gintoki evadiendo la mirada de Kagura que tenía las manos en la cadera e inflaba las mejillas sonrosadas por el enojo

-¡Vamos, no seas dramatica, solo vi un capitulo mas porque te fuiste a jugar con quien sabe quien! Tenía todo el derecho de ver el dorama si quería- se defendió inutilmente Gintoki pasandose perezosamente la mano por el cabello.

-¡No tenías derecho! Si ibas a verlo tenías que haberme dicho antes de irme. No puedo creer que hubieras visto el final de la temporada sin mi. Eres un traidor Gin-chan- chilló la chica realmente enojada a lo que el acusado rodó los ojos.

-Hey, no te perdiste de nada, no es como si el protagonista hubiera quedado en coma al final del... oh... eso no lo sabías...- dijo pausadamente Gintoki cuando vio como los ojos de la muchacha se abrían tanto que casi se le salían de las orbitas.

-¡Ahora me arruinas el episodio! Ya, suficiente, no volveré a ver ningún maldito programa contigo, samurai de tercera, perdedor, calvo ¡Idiota!- gritaba Kagura alejándose de la sala dando pasos pesados que mas bien sonaban como pisotones molestos.

-Hey hey hey, no te pongas así, aun podemos volver a verlo desde el principio, ¿Qué te parece un maratón?- preguntaba Gintoki que se incorporaba del sillón. Todo el drama pasaba frente a los ojos de Shimpachi que no sabía en que momento empezar a intervenir, temía ganarse una mirada asesina por parte de la pelirroja, justo como la que ella le dedicaba al samurai en ese momento.

-¡No, ya no quiero ver nada! No ahora que sé en que acaba y seguramente terminarás de decirmelo porque siempre haces comentarios estúpidos cuando vemos el programa.

-Oh ¿Ahora soy yo el que hace los comentarios estúpidos? ¿Quién fue la que aventó sukonbu a la pantalla cuando la protagonista le fue infiel al chico ese que te gustaba, el que parecía afeminado amanerado?- contestó Gintoki audazmente a lo que Kagura soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó una mano al pecho como si el insulto hubiera sido incluso personal. La Yato entornó los ojos casi con desprecio.

-Retractate de eso, él no es ningún afeminado- le defendió ella a lo que Gintoki soltó una risa seca y sin humor.

-¡Afeminado afeminado afeminado!- repitió unas cuantas veces mas con una voz burlona a la vez que irritante.

-Gin-san, basta con eso, es infantil- por fin Shimpachi creyó conveniente intervenir.

-¡Tú no te metas!- gritaron al unisono Gintoki y Kagura. La pelirroja volvió a dirigirse al mayor.

-No volvere a ver ninguna serie contigo, ni te grabaré nada ni volveré a decirte de ningún otro estreno. Nada de nada, los veré sola o con Kayo-chan o con quien sea menos contigo- gritó Kagura con la cara todavía mas roja por la ira.

-¡Bien! Mejor para mi, no quiero ver mas tus tontas telenovelas que aparte de todo son malísimas, solo tú ves esa porquería y yo lo veía también para matar el tiempo porque no tenía dinero para hacer algo mejor- respondió Gintoki viendo como la muchacha entrecerraba sus ojos todavía mas.

-¡Pues bien!- gritó ella

-¡Bien!- gritó él. Y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Kagura se encerró en el armario y Gintoki volvió al sillón refunfuñando mientras que un silencio tenso llenó la sala. Shimpachi que bebía un té tranquilamente no dijo nada, también conocía la dinámica de las peleas irrelevantes entre esos dos, sabía perefectamnte lo que pasaría a continuación, tal vez en el transcurso de una hora, después de que la tensión en el aire se hubiese disipado.

Gintoki comenzaría a removerse en el sillón, justo como en ese momento, se recostaría de un lado, sin poderse acomodar, cambiaría de lado, movería insistentemente sus pies y sus manos pretendiendo encontrar una posición cómoda pero su cara diría todo lo contrario.

Kagura por su parte cada tres minutos asomaría su cabeza desde el closet y volvería a cerrar, repetiría la misma acción tantas veces que incluso para ella misma sería desesperante y terminaría por salir de ahí, hacer como que casualmente iba a la cocina por algo de beber pasando desinteresadamente frente a Gintoki que la miraría con algo de recelo, no se dirían nada pero ella se detendría unos segundos como esperando algo, y él movería la boca como para decir algo, pero no dirá nada y ella seguirá su camino.

Otros quince minutos pasarían y como si estuvieran coordinados, Gintoki se levantaría del sillón y Kagura volvería a salir del closet, caminarían en la misma dirección y se encontrarían casi tropezándose el uno con el otro. Todo volvería a ser tan incomodo pero finalmente hablarían.

-Ah... creo que no debí haber visto el programa solo...- Gintoki diría y Kagura asentiría con la cabeza.

-Si... pero... bueno, podemos ver otro juntos, están transmitiendo uno nuevo que se ve interesante- diría ella como si fuese un comentario casual dicho al aire, él se encogería de hombros.

-No suena mal- el respondería y ella sonreiría timidamente.

-Mañana en la noche habrá un capitulo nuevo- Kagura diría ttratando de ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz con nefastos resultados.

-Bien, mañana en la noche- diría el y como si nada volverían a la sala a sentarse.

Shimpachi estaba tan seguro de todo esto que justo en ese momento ya lo estaba viendo pasar.

Las peleas domésticas siempre seguían este protocolo de disculpas incomodas y que nunca eran directas. Shimpachi en momentos como ese prescenciando esa misma escena cada vez que había una discusión tonta por algún incidente en la casa, volvía a sentir que estaba frente a una pareja novata.

Empero cuando este sentimiento se hacía mas presente era con otras cosas todavía mas mínimas, detallitos que casi se pasaban por alto por el resto de sus conocidos pero para él eran bastante significativos.

Como cada vez que tanto Gintoki como Kagura lavaban los platos, porque Shimpachi ya hacía suficiente con lavarles la ropa y hacerles la limpieza de casi toda la casa. Kagura secaba y Gintoki enjabonada, ella comenzaba a tararear una cancioncilla, posiblemente una melodía pegajosa de algún comercial que había visto en la tele o escuchado en la calle.

Gintoki de inmediato seguía la melodía también en un tarareo perezoso y casi podría apostarse que inconsciente. Kagura entonces empezaba a cantar en voz baja pero gradualmente subía la voz, igualmente Gin-san de pronto hacía su voz mas audible mientras metía las manos a la tarja llena de agua e intentaba dejar limpio uno de los platos. Como la voz de Kagura se iba haciendo mas alta, también la manera en como pasaba el trapo por el cuenco de arroz se hacía más dinámico, movimientos ritmicos que iban con la melodía de la cancioncita.

Pronto y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, cantaban juntos, Kagura improvisaba un baile con su cadera pero teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer ningún plato, Gintoki sencillamente alzaba la voz exageradamente desafinada a la par de la de ella y de vez en cuando movía su cabeza. Cuando la ridícula canción llegaba casi a su final, Kagura giraba sobre la punta de sus pies como una bailarina improvisada y Gintoki, en una coordinación perfecta, chocaba su cadera con la de ella en un paso bastante amanerado. La pelirroja echaba a reir y él solo sonreía a medias, y ambos volvían a la monotona labor de lavar los platos como si nada.

Shimpachi podría hacer la lista de estas acciones tan superfluas pero que conformaban parte de la vida de ellos, y de la relación estrecha que llevaban.

Ir a hacer las compras era otra de ellas, se paseaban por la tienda departamental con canasta en mano, mirando los estantes tomando cada quien los productos basicos; jabón, shampoo, té, huevos, leche, papel higienico, el alimento de Sadaharu, detergente, leche de fresa, barras de chocolate, sukonbu, galletas de arroz, bombones cubiertos de chocolate y finalmente la Jump.

-Nadie va a llevar sukonbu a casa- decía con voz monocorde Gintoki tomando la cajita roja y dejandola en su lugar sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a Kagura

-Entonces nadie va a leer la Jump- decía Kagura tomando la Jump y sacándola de la canasta y poniendo en su lugar el sukonbu.

-Recuerda lo que dijo el doctor, si sigues comiendo esa cosa tan salada te hará daño a los riñones- le recordó el peliplata regresando la Jump sacando el sukonbu.

-Y si tú sigues leyendo la Jump te va a hacer daño al cerebro- contradijo la pelirroja con la misma tranquilidad sacando la Jump y metiendo de nuevo el sukonbu.

-No es daño cerebral, aun soy un jovencito con toda la libertidad de leer la Jump- dijo terminantemente Gintoki tomando de nuevo la revista para ponerla en la canasta sin intenciones de sacarla de ahí.

Kagura por su parte tomó el sukonbu y jugó con él entre sus dedos.

-Y yo sé que si un día el sukonbu me echa a perder un riñón me darás el tuyo así que estoy en toda la libertad de comer sukonbu porque no me dejarás morir de una insuficiencia renal- decía Kagura mirando con sus grandes ojos azules a Gintoki que le respondió la mirada y frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo extendió la canastilla para que la pelirroja pusiera la botana en ella.

-Yo no te voy a donar nada, le sacaré los riñones a Shimpachi- decía Gintoki dirigiéndose a la caja para pagar.

-¿Podrían dejar de disponder de mis organos internos como si fueran de su propiedad?- les espetó Shimpachi siendo vilmente ignorado.

Al salir del supermercado llovía, Gintoki y Shimpachi cargaban las bolsas, aun sabiendo que Kagura era literalmente la mas fuerte entre los tres, eran llevados por un gesto de caballerosidad y dejaban que la muchacha comiera su sukonbu tranquilamente. Gintoki también llevaba en una mano el paraguas purpura de la Yato cubriéndolos a él y a la joven, Shimpachi llevaba el suyo propio viendo desde una tercera perspectiva el cuadro que regalaban Gintoki y Kagura.

El hombro izquierdo del samurai estaba ligeramente mojado puesto que (seguramente también inconscientemente) inclinaba mas el paraguas del lado de Kagura, a quien en todo momento mantenía a su derecha para que no fuera por el lado del tráfico, otro arrebato de caballerosidad que hacía sin siquiera notarlo. Gintoki cargaba las bolsas y el paraguas, ella caminaba sin prisas y él se ajustaba a su ritmo. Eran solo dos civiles regresando a casa tras las compras hablando de las trivialidades acostumbradas como la cena de esa noche, o de si deberían poner otra frazada antes de irse a dormir por si hacía frío en la madrugada.

Ambos sonaban distantes y desinteresados en medio de su charla superflua pero había un dejo de tranquilidad en ella, como si valoraran mas que nada el poder tener momentos como esos en los que podían darse el verdadero lujo de no preocuparse por viejos recuerdos de guerras perdidas, amigos muertos, padres que estaban lejos, hermanos extraviados, colegas retorcidos y lazos rotos. Momentos en los que bajo el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre la sombrilla lacada hablaban sencillamente de si esa noche haría fresco y tendrían que poner una frazada extra para no tener los pies fríos.

Pero también había ese tipo de cosas rídiculas que solo ellos dos eran capaces de hacer y no era precisamente cuando salían de misión y tenían que ponerse tontos disfraces y actuar como idiotas. Era algo que solo podían hacer en la intimidad de la casa, lejos de miradas y de clientes a los que satisfacer.

En momentos como esos Shimpachi lamtenaba tanto no tener un teléfono celular para grabar a ese par y presumirlo en las redes sociales. Sobre todo cuando era esas raras ocasiones en las que Kagura lograba arrastrar a Gintoki a sus juegos, esta vez al parecer un concierto improvisado.

La vaga melodía de esa chica _Adele_ sonaba de fondo, la artista británica cantaba su dolor desde la televisión en donde transmitían el video, Kagura parada sobre el sofá y usando el cepillo para el cabello como microfono también cantaba intentando imitar los gestos de la cantante e inventándose la letra en algo que sonara a inglés, puesto que ninguna de las palabras que cantaba existía realmente.

Gintoki por su parte debajo del sillón tomaba la muñeca de Kagura para que esta le compartiera el cepillo/micrófono y también su cara era una parodia de un gesto lloroso. Después los dos pegaban sus cabezas, mejilla con mejilla y cantaban el coro haciendo incluso retumbar los cristáles de las ventanas. Para agregarle mas realismo a su pequeño concierto privado habían puesto el ventilador a sus pies apuntándo directamente a sus caras haciendo que el cabello rojo de Kagura se revolviera justo como en el video de la interprete, también el de Gintoki terminaba mas despeinado que de costumbre

El _Hello from the other side!_ de ambos, sonaba horriblemente estrepitoso cuando el duo incluso se doblaban dramáticamente para alcanzar la nota mas alta que sonaba desafinada y rasposa.

Luego venía la parte instrumental que Kagura utilizaba para menearse de un lado a otro como si estuviera borracha, lo mismo Gin-san y cuando volvía a repetirse el coro por ultima vez, Kagura saltaba del sillón y se ponían espalda con espalda, Kagura usando el cepillo para el cabello, Gintoki su espada de madera a la altura de la boca, ambos levantándo el brazo y desgarrándose la garganta con los ojos cerrados y toda la pose de artista perturbado cantándole a su amor perdido mientras el ventilador hacía su trabajo de hacer volar sus cabellos como si fuera una brisa misteriosa que venía de la nada.

Solo por molestar, justo cuando la canción llegaba a sus ultimas notas, Shimpachi comenzaba a apaludir satisfecho con el espectáculo e intentando tragarse la risa que se le atoraba en la garganta. Al escuchar los aplausos los otros dos voltearon y al ver al adolescente intentando no soltar las carcajadas, la cara de Gintoki se pintó de un rojo tan intenso que parecía le explotaría la cara en cualquier momento.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¿¡Porqué no llamas a la maldita puerta!?- gritó Gintoki arrojándo lejos su espada de madera, Kagura también tenía la cara colorada y gritaba como loca buscando un lugar donde ocultar su rostro que solo atinó a enterrar justo en medio del pelaje de Sadaharu que apenas si se movió al sentir como la chica hundía su rostro hirviente en su estomágo.

-Lo siento no creí que hubiera interrumpido algo. Vaya, no sabía lo apasionados que eran por _Adele-_ decía Shimpachi llevándose la mano a la boca para seguir intentando reprimir sus risa.

-Te juro que si dices algo de esto te voy a asesinar mientras duermes y alimentaré tu hermana con tu propia carne- le amenazó Gintoki arrastrando al voz y poniendo su cara de loco mientras que Shimpachi en realidad no podía tomar en serio la amenaza cuando justo acababa de ver al samurai cantándo tan pasionalmente _Hello_ con ventilador y todo.

Como dije antes, todo se trataba de retazos de momentos, acciones insignificantes que formaban una colección de instantes que eran lo que formaban parte de la vida diaria de ellos, lo que le daba forma a esa peculiar relación. Por supuesto Shimpachi también tenía que tomar en cuenta esos momentos, los que son todavía mas íntimos, esos que sinceramente le hacían dudar sobre el tipo de lazo que llevaban Gintoki y Kagura, un lazo que posiblemente él compartiría con alguien mas cuando llegase la ocasión.

Nada especial ni del otro mundo, nada como una pelea a muerte y un discurso dicho en medio de una escena de tragedia como solía suceder, era solo el pasivo atardecer en el departamento del Yorozuya.

Kagura sentada en flor de loto sobre el sillón masticando su sukonbu mientras sus ojos estaban perdidos y desinteresados en la pantalla de la televisión que no transmitía nada interesante, Shimpachi tomaba como siempre una taza de té también mirando de reojo el programa sin ponerle atención realmente. Escuchaban la puerta de la entrada abrirse, los pasos torpes del propietario sacándose las botas con enfado, o eso suponian por los golpes secos que producían al caer en el recibidor.

El peliplata bostezaba mientras entraba en la sala de estar, Shimpachi le daba la bienvenida, Kagura ni siquiera se molestaba en hablar y tampoco cambiaba su posición en el sofá; el peliplata desprendía una extraña mezcla de olores entre alcohol y algo dulce. No estaba borracho, tal vez solo había tomado una copa que Otose-san le había ofrecido y se había ido a zamparse de postres.

El samurai se dejaba caer entonces sobre el sillón, con un movimiento tan natural que era como un reflejo de su cuerpo, dejaba su cabeza descansar en el regazo de Kagura sin pedirle permiso, pero no lo necesitaba, como si la muchacha también actuara por mero instinto levantaba su brazo dejando que le otro descansara su cabeza en sus piernas. Gin-san tomaba la Jump abandonada en la mesa y se la ponía en el rostro para dormitar, Kagura sin despegar sus ojos del televisor sencillamente posaba su mano en el cabello del otro, sus dedos disimuladamente se metían entre las hebras enroscadas y ahí se quedaban, moviendose de vez en cuando. En unos minutos ya solo se escuchaba el acompasado respirar del yorozuya bajo la revista, su pecho subiendo y bajando y Kagura solamente moviendo suavemente sus dedos por entre los cabellos rizados con una suavidad casi delicada.

Shimpachi se quedaba embobado viendo la escena de esa íntima familiaridad; el como Gintoki con la confianza creada solo a base de la convivencia diaria se recostaba comodamente en el regazo de la ojiazul y ella como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo le recibía sin tapujos a su protección e incluso le reconfortaba con ese mimo discreto e inocente pero que también era signo de que se sentía bien con tenerlo ahí, con darse ese lujo que chicas como Sarutobi o la misma Tsukuyo morirían por tener. Tener a un indefenso Gintoki, con la guardia baja dormitando tranquilamente en sus piernas sin temer a nada, protegido en su cálido regazo.

Shimpachi entonces se sentía un poco celoso de no poder pertenecer a ese tipo de intimidad, pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz de saber que sus dos amigos, los que también, estaba consciente, no habían llevado vidas fáciles, hubieran podido encontrar un refugio en el cual hacer ese tipo de cosas de una manera tan casual que ya para ellos mismos era algo de lo mas rutinario. Shimpachi dejaba la taza en la mesa y se despedía de Kagura con una sonrisa para no despertar a Gintoki y salía, dejándolos solos en ese momento que solo era para ellos, aunque estos ni siquiera estuvieran del todo conscientes de ello.

Familia, padre e hija, un matrimonio de recien casados, amigos, colegas o cualquier otro adjetivo. No sabría muy bien cual de todos se adecuaba a la relación de la familia Sakata o a la relación que habían formado Kagura y Gintoki, para Shimpachi era solo rutina.

/

 **N/A: Hace como mil años que no escribía de Gintama pero nunca es demasiado tarde para volver.**

 **Si he de ser sincera solo quería una colección de momentos domésticos GinKagu porqe son mi OTP sin embargo no quise un romance explícito porque rompería un poco la magia de la relación entre amos (a veces muy padre e hija) por eso lo mantuve en un plan platónico y claro, no podía faltar ver a mi ship favorita cantando Hello como idiotas porque lo necesitaba en mi vida.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado esta idea y bueno, gracias por leer.**


End file.
